


Alone

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gibbs is alone again.





	Alone

Alone. Now Gibbs was alone again. The man, he still loved so much, had gone. He couldn't really believe, that he had to sleep alone tonight and all the following nights. 

He took a deep breath and stared at his cell phone, which he was holding in his hand. Should he call Tony and say that he loved and needed him? That he didn't want to live without him? That he already missed him terribly after one hour? No. He shook his head. No, he wouldn't call Tony. It was over. 

He sat down on the couch and was looking at the empty space beside him.


End file.
